


Fighters

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: La Vie [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Flashback, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: The twins were fighters all the way from the very beginning.





	

The slight amount of rain chattering against the windows was the only sound in the dark livingroom, save for the somewhat turned down mumble of the television, its flickering light casting shadows over everybody’s faces.

 

Mickey had his legs pulled up onto the couch, his right arm laying over the denim while his left one stayed loosely wrapped around the half empty, green glass bottle, it’s bottom resting against the armrest of the couch. Half of his brain was wrapped up in whatever random movie was playing at the moment, the other half just gone; tired. Not in a bad way, but everything going on had just kind of drained him - along with a lot of other members of his family, he was sure.

 

Mandy was passed out on one of the large love-seats, curled up into a little ball, eyes closed. Surely if you were to get close enough, you would be able to hear small snores coming from her nose, but he wasn’t doing that shit; he was on the other end of the livingroom area.

 

Svetlana and Yevgeny had been here earlier, but a few hours ago they had ducked out, Mickey’s son needing to go to bed early as he had to go to preschool tomorrow; Mickey and Mandy had stayed behind to watch some television and relax for a little bit - and at this point he doubted they would end up getting out the door until tomorrow morning because it was almost one am, and all three - technically five - of them seemed to be completely exhausted.

 

Mickey lifted his beer back up to his lips, hoping that swallowing and feeling the semi-cold alcohol pour down his throat would end up waking him up a little bit, keep his eyes from falling completely closed. He continued looking at the television as he felt the other edge of the couch move around a little bit, just assuming that she was trying to get more comfortable - though from what she had told him, that was damn near impossible at thirty one weeks pregnant.

 

“Ow, f…” When the sigh reached his ears, though, that was when he frowned and turned his head, placing his feet back down onto the floor, the beer onto the table. Nina was sitting over the edge of the couch, holding her stomach while a deep frown was etched into her face, eyes closed in what looked like pain.

 

“What - are you okay?” Mickey still didn’t know how to do this shit, really - though he had been close to her all throughout pregnancy - both physically and emotionally, he had never done this with Yevgeny, he had never wanted to be there, something he now regretted, of course - he loved his boy more than anything else, and he was sure it was going to be the same with the twins. But he still wasn’t sure how to take care of someone - he tried, of course - but the last time he had given it his all when it came to caring for someone, it had bit him in the ass.

 

Mandy woke up at the words and the movements on the other side of the livingroom, frowning as well as she stayed half lying down on the love seat, watching her brother and his second baby mama.

 

“I’m fine, Mickey” Nina nodded. “Just - baby boy is really violent” Mickey tried not to smile at the information while she was in pain - but for some reason it always made him happy to hear about how they were doing. He couldn’t feel them or know them anywhere near as well as she did at this stage, of course. But his heart did some kind of flip whenever he heard the words ‘baby boy’ or ‘baby girl’. His baby boy, his baby girl. He couldn’t wait to know them; honestly.

 

“Really?” He found himself saying, and she nodded, breathing out a ‘yeah’ through a chuckle before straightening up again, leaning backwards a little bit to try to find a position where they wouldn’t be kicking her as much anymore. Whenever they didn’t like a position, she could always tell - especially baby girl, oddly enough, since baby boy was the one who was quite a bit larger at the moment, and he was the one who would move randomly.

 

“They’ve been moving a lot more now” Nina informed him, placing her hands on the back of the couch to try to prop herself up somewhat, some of the dark hair falling down over her shoulder. Mickey found himself smiling a little bit at that; a week or maybe a little bit more had passed since they had last talked about the babies and how they were moving - though they of course talked about them in general several times a day. “If he doesn’t become a boxer, I’m gonna be really surprised” She joked, and Mandy laughed a little bit, smiling big at the words.

 

Hearing how they were both doing always made her happy - she especially enjoyed seeing her brother react to it. It was kind of cool, to see him growing like this, to see him handling this a lot better than he had handled Yevgeny - though of course Mickey had willingly had sex with Nina, the whole Svetlana thing was a lot heavier, even Mandy got that.

 

“What is she doing?” Mickey for some reason found himself asking, looking towards the large stomach, swallowing. He had some weird kind of knot in his throat whenever he looked at it, whenever realized that they were there - under skin and whatever the fuck else - but they were there. His second son and his first daughter. A baby girl and a baby boy.

 

“I think she’s sleeping…” Nina said thoughtfully, looking down towards her stomach, poking the left side of it a little bit - the boy was on the right side, and the girl was on the left, at least that’s how it had been for a few weeks now, they all knew that. “Oh, no - she’s kicking me” She said, amusement in her voice. “She’s gonna be a fighter, she kicks me just about twenty four seven right now - they both do, look”

 

Nina’s tiny hand grabbed onto Mickey’s wrist, placing his palm over her stomach, her thin shirt separating him from the skin, but even so he could feel it. Small, tiny punches that were barely there - but they were. One. Two. Three. Right into his palm. He chuckled out loud, unable to keep himself from it - this wasn’t the first time he had felt it, but it was rare, and he had never felt it this much. Mostly because he felt somewhat awkward holding onto her stomach when they weren’t together - despite them being good friends.

 

“Who’s that?” Mickey asked, looking up at Nina for a short second before looking back down again, a few more kicks or punches - he couldn’t tell which, most likely kicks - hitting his palm softly.

 

“That’s baby boy” She said before winching slightly, Mickey pulling his hand away out of reflex, frowning at her. She just laughed though, shaking her head. “The foot got lodged in between my ribs for a second - it happens” She explained. “It’s all good” She placed her own hand over her belly for another moment, fondly looking down at them, smiling. Mickey couldn’t help but do the same thing.

 

There they were, his babies. They were Milkovich’s, they were obviously already blessed - or cursed, depending on the day - with that attitude.

 

Somehow, Mickey just knew that those twins were going to be fighters - and despite how it had all gone down, they were undoubtedly going to be one of the absolute best things that had ever happened to him.


End file.
